


Loki Finds His Way Home

by Sandboy28



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable teen Loki, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Vicodin, after spanking cuddles, brotherly disciplinary spanking, parental cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: This story takes place in the aftermath of the destruction of Manhattan by Loki and the Chitauri. It's a 'what if?' with a happy ending. Poor little Loki deserves a happy ending, don't you think?  Cute as Christmas Loki, Loving Thor, lovely Avengers, Motherly Natasha, one adorable little bottom spanked hard with lots of cuddles to follow!





	Loki Finds His Way Home

This story takes place in the aftermath of the attack on New York City by Loki and the Chitauri Army. Loki has been captured and waits in Stark Tower to be taken up in the BiFrost wave to certain punishment by his father, Odin. This story is dedicated to Helafine for her excellent suggestion! Enjoy ~

Loki sat handcuffed to a metallic decorative feature in Stark’s livingroom. Stark, Natasha, Hawkeye, Cap, Banner and his elder brother Thor sat nearby, speaking in hushed tones about what had just transpired.   
“There is no question that he must face justice.” Thor said, his face twisted with anger and sadness. Natasha leaned forward and patted his leg supportively.   
“I know, but let’s not forget we’re dealing with someone who was captured by those monsters and tortured for over a year.” She said.   
“What difference does that make? He’s still a killer.” Barton growled.   
“It makes a helluva lot of difference!” Natasha interjected angrily. “I know too well what it’s like to be brainwashed and forced to do things…terrible things…” She trailed off, her eyes fixating on some point over his shoulder, her expression one of remembered hell.   
“Thor, how old is Loki?” Banner asked.   
“In human years he is only about sixteen.” The entire group gasped at this revelation.   
“Wait a minute! You knew this all along and didn’t tell us?” Stark said angrily.   
“Loki’s youth is not an excuse.” Thor replied.   
“Yeah, it kind of is.” Hawkeye put in. “I don’t agree with putting a kid to death, especially one who had his brains scrambled.”   
“Oh my god.” Banner breathed. “This puts the whole thing in another light. Children are far more susceptible to being brainwashed than adults.” He looked over at Loki, who was nodding off in the seat he was in. He looked abjectly pitiful. He was bruised, battered and cut to pieces. Banner felt terrible even though he was not in control as the Hulk.   
“He’s sleepy. Can we lay him down for a nap?” Natasha asked.   
“You can put him on one of the guest beds.” Stark offered. Thor stood with Stark and walked to Loki. The boy flinched violently, fearing another beating. A tear tracked down his dirty, battered face. “Sshhhh! Okay…okay. We’re not going to hurt you big fella.” Stark uncuffed Loki and Thor picked him up and carried him, following Stark. They laid Loki on a bed and pulled his vest off, and cuffed his wrist to the head of the bed. Thor took his boots off and Covered him up.   
“Rest Little One.” He said simply, leaving Loki to sleep. 

* * * *

“Shouldn’t someone be watching him? I mean, what if he gets loose?” Barton said.   
“He was so tired when I lay him down he fell asleep immediately. He will sleep for at least two hours.” Thor replied.   
“Thor, what will your father do to Loki when you take him back?” Banner asked.   
“Our father is generally just, but he can be ruthless when he is disobeyed. He may banish him or have him horse whipped, or throw him in the dungeon.” Every person at the table looked at Thor, horrified.   
“Your father is a damned maniac.” Barton said, boldly. “You can’t let him get his hands on this kid.”   
“Well, one thing’s for sure. If anyone on the street out there gets hold of him he’s dead meat.” Stark observed.   
“Does Loki really deserve to be punished?” Banner asked, always the conscience of the group.   
“He was captured, tortured and forced to do what he did.” Natasha interjected. “What he needs is love and understanding.”   
Thor chuckled to himself at this, causing Natasha to spear him with a gimlet eye.   
“If this had been a lesser crime our father would have taken Loki over his knees, bared his little backside and spanked him until his bottom was shiny and red.” Barton and Stark cracked up at the idea.   
“Is that how he deals with misbehaviour from Loki?” Banner asked.   
“Yes. Every time. And it works. He’s given a sore little bottom, he cries for a while and then behaves for a long time afterward.” Natasha smiled at this notion.  
“Maybe we should spank him?” Cap added.   
“Thor, can you ask your father to let us punish Loki?” Natasha asked. Thor thought about this for a moment.   
“Yes. I will go and ask him right now.” He stood and walked to the open balcony and looked skyward. The Bifrost beam swallowed him up immediately. 

* * * *

Thor returned one hour later. Loki was still sound asleep. He walked to his friends who were enjoying a drink. Stark offered him a drink and he waved it off. “Father has decreed that you may punish my brother as you see fit.” Natasha smiled broadly and Stark, Barton, Banner and Cap nodded.   
“Poor little fellow’s not going to be happy when he wakes up.” Banner said ruefully.   
“Who gets to dish out the punishment?” Cap asked.   
“Father made clear that only I should punish him.”   
“Is that fair?” Cap asked.   
“Loki is a prince of Asgard. It is a death sentence to anyone who presumes to physically punish him without the All Father’s permission.” Thor walked back to the room where Loki rested. Natasha joined him, looking in. Loki was on his side now, his hands under his cheek. He looked adorable and wore an innocent expression on his face.   
“Poor baby. Don’t spank him too hard Thor.” She said, making Thor smile.   
“He is my beloved baby brother. I would never harm him, but I do intend to warm his little bottom thoroughly.”   
“Either way he’s not going to be a happy boy when he wakes up.” Stark said from behind them.   
Loki woke up an hour later with his brother sitting next to him on the bed. “How do you feel, brother?” he asked, smiling. Loki knuckled his eyes and sat up, wincing.   
“I hurt. That beast did a thorough job of injuring me.” When he heard this, Thor felt a stab of pity for his little brother. The beating Hulk gave Loki was brutal and he felt bad for having to add to his pain.   
“I have good tidings for you.” Thor said sunnily. Loki frowned suspiciously.   
“What?” He replied with a worried expression.   
“Father has left your punishment up to me.” Thor replied, his smile shark like. Loki’s brows climbed high.   
“No!.” He exclaimed, scooting away from his brother. “It’s not fair!” Loki was truly frightened.   
“I give you permission to heal yourself first.” Thor said, patting his little brother on the leg. Loki closed his eyes and a green glow encompassed his entire body. He sighed when it dissipated, no longer in pain.   
“Please brother…” Loki pleaded.   
“It’s alright baby brother. Come here.” Thor gathered Loki in his arms and cuddled him for a while, feeling Loki’s trembling. He shushed and cooed, stroking his hair gently until Loki knew he was no longer angry with him. Natasha came in and smiled, stroking Loki’s hair gently. He looked up at her with a look of such abject innocence and adorable sweetness she leaned down and kissed his cheek. “He is frightened.” Thor explained.   
“Don’t be afraid, baby. Thor promised not to hurt you.” She said, giving Loki a quick hug. He whimpered and licked his lips. “Awww. How can you spank something this cute?” She asked, smiling. Loki looked to Thor as though he expected an answer to her question. Thor merely laughed and patted his little backside.   
“Can I have the key to this cuff?” Thor asked. Natasha fetched it and opened the lock, freeing Loki’s slender wrists. They were sore looking with red bands around them. She gave them a motherly kiss and smiled at him sympathetically, knowing that Thor meant to paddle the boy right away.   
“Can we have a bit of privacy?” Thor asked.   
“No.” Stark said from the doorway. “He did all this in public so you can spank him in front of all of us.” Loki heard this and whimpered again, tears welling up in his eyes. He knew he had no right to complain so he said nothing.   
“Yes, I suppose that is fair.” Thor said. He pulled Loki up by his arm and walked him out, into Stark’s livingroom. The team were all assembled on a sofa in front of an armless easy chair in the middle of the room. Thor walked Loki to the chair and stood there for a moment. He pulled at Loki’s arm to prompt him. Loki, who had been staring at the floor, deeply embarrassed, raised his tear stained face to the group.   
“I’m very sorry for everything I did. I deserve this spanking and I hope you will forgive me.” It was such a sincere, sad statement delivered so sweetly every single one of them nodded their forgiveness. Thor hated spanking his brother in front of an audience but he could see the justice in it. He sat down and pulled Loki’s slender body over his knees. Loki whimpered but obediently allowed his brother to position him for punishment. Stark cleared his throat and Thor understood. He grasped the waistband of Loki’s leggings and peeled them down to the middle of his thighs. Loki’s face blushed scarlet.   
“Loki, do you know why you are receiving this spanking?” Thor asked.   
“Yes.” Loki squeaked. “I…I tried to destroy the city and subjugate its people.” He said softly. His voice broke and he began to cry. Natasha’s heart broke for him and a tear slipped down her cheek.   
“Very well.” Thor said, raising his big hand and crashing it down on Loki’s exposed little bottom. He administered a blistering spanking, cracking his palm down on every inch of his little brother’s bottom. The tender little cheeks bloomed scarlet and he yelped with every swat, clutching his brother’s leggings with slender fingers. It was a severe spanking and Loki’s bottom was stinging like mad! Thor focused on his little sit spots, blistering them as his big hand pistoned down on Loki’s poor little rump. After five minutes of punishment Natasha and Banner stood and shouted “Enough!” Loki was sobbing and his bottom was a dark, raddled scarlet. His sit spots looked as though they would bruise.   
“Loki.” Thor said, his voice breaking. “It’s all over now brother.” He gathered his little brother in his arms and cuddled him tenderly. Loki lay limp and still as his big brother comforted him. The team stood and filed out, leaving Thor and Loki alone together. He tried to rub Loki’s burning little backside but the boy yelped every time he touched it, no matter how gently. Loki lay limp in his arms, his slender shoulders shaking as he sobbed. Thor felt absolutely wretched, looking around for something to help his brother.   
Banner appeared a moment later with a bottle of Vicodin and an ice pack. He handed the pills to Thor and gave him a glass of water. Thor sat Loki up enough to take the pills. Loki obediently took them with a sip of water, coughing afterward from the conflict between crying and swallowing. He picked Loki up in his arms and carried him to the bed, laying the ice pack on his bottom as gently as he could. Loki moaned and whimpered, breaking Thor’s heart in two.   
“Let me.” Natasha said, coming into the room silently. Thor stepped aside as she moved into his place. She sat down next to Loki and stroked his black mane, purring comforting words to him. “Shhhh. It’s alright baby. It’s all over now. Yes, I know that hurts. Poor baby. ‘Tasha’s got you bunny.” She petted and cooed to him for half an hour. Finally, the pills kicked in. Banner had given the teen a huge dose of Vicodin. Far too much for a boy of his weight. It did kill the pain and settle him down though. He lay quiet and glassy eyed while Natasha cuddled and soothed him. She picked the ice pack up and examined his adorable little bottom. It would definitely bruise she thought.   
“’Tasha?” Loki squeaked adorably.”   
“Yes Bunny.”   
“Thank you for helping me. I really meant it when I said I was sorry.” She leaned down and hugged his rack thin back, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek.   
“You’re welcome sweetheart.”  
“Those things I said…the awful things I said to you…” He hitched a sob and she comforted him.   
“Shhhh. I know baby. It’s alright.” She ghosted her hand over Loki’s bruising little bottom. It felt so good to him he closed his eyes and smiled. She noticed and kept it up, enjoying watching the darkly handsome boy relax as she rubbed his cute little bottom.   
“Mmmmm.” Loki moaned as she soothed his bottom. Between the rubbing and the pills Loki was drifting off to sleep. Natasha leaned down and kissed his face, smiling as she realized he had just fallen sound asleep. She rose carefully and replaced the ice pack. Loki never moved. 

* * * *

“How much of that pain medicine did you give him Bruce?” Natasha asked.   
“Well, I had to guess Loki’s weight. He’s pretty skinny. I metered the dose as closely as I could.”   
“Well he’s pretty stoned.” She replied, chuckling. “He even let me rub his cute little butt.” They all chuckled at this.   
“Is it safe for him?” Thor asked, frowning.   
“Oh sure.” Banner replied. “How much does he weigh?” he asked tentatively.   
“Around a hundred thirty pounds.” Stark answered. He stepped on the suit scale on his way into the tower yesterday.”   
“Oh.” Banner said, sounding as though he may have messed up.   
“How much did you think he weighed?” Natasha asked.   
“Well, he’s over six feet tall. I guessed around one eighty.”   
“Oh shit. Did you overdose him?”   
“No…I mean…no! He’s fine.” Thor stood up and ran into the bedroom. Loki was out of it on the bed. He lay sprawled out, his breathing shallow and light. Thor turned him over and patted his face.   
“Brother? Are you well? Loki?” He pulled him onto his back and the pain of his bottom touching the bed made his eyes fly open.   
“Ow!” He bawled, his eyes half lidded. Thor smiled and lifted his bottom off the bed.   
“Sorry Little One. Awww.” He cuddled Loki tenderly, rocking him in his arms. Loki looked up at his brother and smiled.   
“I love you brother.” Loki said softly. He was thick tongued and stoned, laying perfectly relaxed and still for his brother. Banner came in and shone a light in Loki’s eyes.   
“Boy, he’s really wasted. I think I gave him too much.” Loki laughed weakly at Banner.   
“You are a big, green pickle.” Loki said, chuckling. Thor smiled at the comment and Banner laughed.   
“Yeah, that’s me. A big green pickle.” He wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Loki’s arm and pumped it up, Shoving a stethoscope into his ears. “You’re blood pressure is practically nonexistent.” He said, removing the cuff.  
“What does that mean?” Thor asked worriedly.   
“It means he’s very thin and very young.” Banner replied, smiling. “He’s fine.” Thor sighed a breath of relief.   
“You saw me getting spanked.” Loki said, frowning.   
“Yeah, but it’s okay fella.” Banner said softly. He patted Loki’s pale face gently.   
“My bottom is broken.” Thor cuddled Loki, saddened by his pain. Banner, touched to the core reached down and gave Loki a gentle cuddle. It seemed to comfort the teen.   
“I’ll be right back.” Thor stated, walking into the next room. Moments later, the entire team filed in, taking it in turn to comfort and cuddle the boy. He was hugged, patted, cooed to and otherwise comforted by all. Surprisingly, the warmest cuddles were given by Stark.   
“I must take my brother home now.” Thor announced. He asked Banner to bring the Tesseract to the balcony and picked Loki up, carrying him to the balcony. “Thank you all.” Thor said. He handed a handle of the Tesseract to Loki gently. “Hold onto this, sweetling.” Natasha smiled at the pet name as the two young men were brought up on the BiFrost beam. 

* * * *  
Loki had no memory of coming home to Asgard. Thor landed in the observatory, Loki in his arms. Odin had been there, worriedly questioning Thor about his condition as he walked him to his bed. The young prince awoke hours later, both parents sitting next to him on his bed. “Mama? Papa?” he said, his head fuzzy. It had been over a year since he had seen his parents.   
“Oh, Loki!” Frigga cried, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him repeatedly. Loki flinched and cried out when he put weight on his bottom. Odin kissed the top of his head gently and reached down, healing his bottom.   
“It’s alright now my son. You are home. Mama and papa are here.” Loki fell into their arms and wept. His long nightmare was finally over and he was home.


End file.
